Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-84.182.160.187-20130402141924/@comment-25136035-20180208192955
There we go again, Alessia und die ganzen Kaiser waren "Drachenblut", aber nicht Dovahkiin. Das ist etwas anderes. Dovahkiin waren, soweit wir wissen, lediglich Miraak, Wulfharth, Reman und Hjalti. Miraak und Wulfharth waren Nord, Reman war, je nachdem wo Hrol (was sich recht nordisch anhört, obwohl er auch mit den Magna Ge zu tun haben könnte und so weiter) herkam, Herzländer, aber mehr weil er wortwörtlich aus Cyrod entstanden ist, und Hjalti ist Bretone. >Altmer vielleicht langsamer, Bosmer und Khajiit nicht. Und die machen einen großen Teil der Fußsoldaten etc. aus, Sommersend stellt die stärksten Magier. Der Krieg ist außerdem noch nicht in Gange, weil zudem an Ressourcen und Stabilität auf Seiten der Menschen mangelt. MK-Powerlevel. Wenn die Thalmor so unglaublich, unfassbar mächtig wären, dann wäre das Kaiserreich bereits beendet worden. Es mag stimmen, dass die Altmer stärker betroffen sind, jedoch stehen die Khajiit und insbesondere die Bosmer auch deutlich weniger hinter dem Aldmeriverein als die Hochelfen. Außerdem wird oft der Magieranteil der Altmer überschätzt; zwar ist das die magischste Rasse, das stimmt, aber tatsächliche Kampfmagier sind auch dort die Ausnahme, nicht die Regel. Wenn man sich in Skyrim in deren Botschaft mal umhört, kann man hören, wie zwei Fußsoldaten sich darüber beschweren, dass die wenigen Magier sie immer so herablassend behandeln. >Du hast als einziger von Vasallenstaaten geredet, und das vor dem Großen Krieg und dem Bürgerkrieg. Ein Sieg der Sturmmäntel führt zu dem Zerfall der bestehenden Bindungen, Abmachungen, Handelswegen und so weiter. Schwache Infrastruktur ist besser als nicht genutzte/geförderte. Tja, Himmelsrand ist nichtmal ein "Vasallenstaat" gewesen, weil es kein Staat irgendeiner Klassifizierung war, sondern ein Administrationsdistrikt unter cyrodiilischer Kontrolle. Warum sollte ein Sturmmantelsieg zum Zerfall dieser Bindungen führen? Denkst du, jemand der Wein von Bruma nach Falkenring transportiert wird damit aus ideologischen Gründen aufhören, oder die Sturmmäntel wider besseren Wissens jedweden Handel mit allen Nachbarn abbrechen? Politisch isoliert oder nicht, und selbst das halte ich schon für fragwürdig, da Leute, die für das Kaiserreich sind, immer gerne vergessen dass Hammerfell es die letzten dreißig Jahre auch gut alleine hinbekommen hat, so, wie es für Jahrtausende gewesen war, nicht mehr von der Ferne aus regiert zu werden heißt nicht, alle Verbindungen zu besagter Ferne abzubrechen, es bedeutet, politisch unabhängig und frei zu sein, sein eigenes Schicksal zu bestimmen, ohne, dass jemand, der noch nie Fuß ins Land gesetzt und keine Ahnung davon hat die Entscheidungen über den eigenen Kopf hinweg trifft. Deswegen bricht auch nicht sofort jedwede Infrastrukur weg, eine Einigung und defensive Allianz wäre im Interesse beider Seiten. >Technologisch, magisch und kulturell. / Normalerweise hat es auch Verbündete im Norden und Westen, die sich nie richtig abspalteten. Momentan will keiner außer dem Dominion angreifen, alle sind zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt oder verbündet. Annahme, falsch, sehr fragwürdig. Zumal in TES, wie in vielen Fantasy-Franchises, Fortschritt nicht Aufstieg bedeutet, sondern Abstieg. Man möge sich dazu die Wunder der Dämmerungs-, Merethischen- und aller folgenden Äras ansehen, und wie immer mehr der alten Größe verfällt. Das beinhaltet Götter- und schließlich Dwemer-Technologie, Dämmerungsmagie und das Wissen vergangener Zeiten, welche allesamt verloren gegangen sind. Sind die Herzländer so viel besser als der Rest, nur, weil einige mythische Figuren sich entschieden haben, dasselbe Heimatland zur Kernprovinz zu machen? Nein. Im Gegenteil. Wo die Nord eines der größten Reiche der Geschichte errichtet haben, gigantische Bauwerke aus natürlichem Stein gefertigt und selbst die Drachen überwältigt und dominiert haben, waren die Bewohner Cyrods über ihre gesamte Geschichte nichts als Sklaven, ein kabbelnder Haufen und gelegentlich Trittbrettfahrer von großen Helden der Menschheit. Selbst, wenn als ihre Reiche errichtet wurden, waren es jedes Mal die Nord, auf deren Unterstützung sie angewiesen waren - Nicht andersherum. >Die Schriftrollen wurden gesammelt und dorthin gebracht, die waren nicht schon immer in Weißgold. Es ist immer noch ein mächtiger Turm, selbst ohne Stein, schon durch das Rad der Kaiserstadt und zentrale Position in Mundus. Es ist immer noch der Sitz der Hoffnung der Menschheit, jener, die Lorkhans Ziel folgen. Das Dominion besitzt keine unbestreitbare Dominanzstellung, nicht mal den Kristallturm haben sie. Die Schriftrollen haben es toleriert, in Weißgold gesammelt zu werden. Warum? Wegen seiner mythischen Position als Turm im Rad des Rades des Rades des Rades et cetera. Dass die sich alle aus dem Staub gemacht haben, hängt nicht nur damit zusammen, dass der Turm so stark beschädigt wurde, sondern damit, dass mit dem Ende der Linie von Hjalti, die zugleich die Vereinigung Tamriels, sprich symbolisch des Aurbis, unter Lorkhans Herrschaft symbolisiert hat, auch die zentrale, mythische Rolle Cyrodiils bis zu einem gewissen Grad ein Ende gefunden hat. Einmal mehr, warum? Weil Cyrodiil für Zentralität, Einheitlichkeit, Vereinigung steht, und der Prozess des Ausbildens immer kleinerer Subgradienten genau diese Art von Konzentration entscheidender Elemente auf einem Punkt immer weiter aufbricht; dies beginnt bei Anu, und der Bedeutungsverlust Cyrods, sprich des Kaiserreiches, sprich "Tamriel" als politische Entität, ist nur ein weiterer Schritt auf demselben Pfad. Der nächste, logische Schritt wäre eine permanente Aufteilung in die einzelnen Provinzen. >Die Erbfolge eines Eroberers, wow. So läuft das eben, hätte jemand anderes gewonnen, wäre seine Erbfolge eben die Kaiserdynastie. Hätte die Septim-Dynastie früher als die Drachenfeuer geendet, wären die Mede Drachenblute geworden. Nekyn, grrrrr. Dovahkiin =|= Drachenblut. Es ist etwas anderes, ob ein Dovahkiin ein Reich gründet, oder ein random ass Typ, der sich danach zum Kaiser proklamiert. Letzteres ist sogar praktisch unmöglich, da man dafür das Amulett bräuchte, und das lässt sich nicht einfach finden, wenn es nicht gefunden werden will. Es haben nicht ohne Grund nur Hjalti und Reman solche Reiche gegründet, und die beiden sind gerade auf mythischem Level auch nicht ohne Grund ne ziemlich große Sache. Solche Personen haben Herrschaftsanspruch nicht nur auf Himmelsrand, sondern ganz Tamriel. Ein zufällig erfolgreicher colovianischer Kriegsherr, der bei einem Bürgerkrieg den meisten Erfolg hatte, hat genau das nicht, schon gar nicht aus metaphysischer Sicht, vielmehr ist er ein Besatzer, der bestenfalls aus Gewohnheit und/oder Faulheit toleriert wird. >Der Anspruch besteht außerdem in geschlossenen Verträgen der Annexion. Ich sage nicht, dass das Dritte KR ewig herrschen sollte, sondern dass es eine bessere Chance hat, das Dominion, bzw. den Thalmor, zu zerstören. Der Anspruch auf den Abschluss der Verträge kommt woher? Genau, aus dem Dovahkiin- (und technisch gesehen Shezarrine)-Status von Hjalti und der daraus folgenden Legitimation seiner Nachfolger durch göttliches Recht. Mit den Medes ist dieser Grundstein des Vertrages nicht mehr gegeben, stattdessen sitzt ein Usurpator auf dem Thron, der seine Legitimation nicht selbst aufrechterhalten kann. Damit ist der Vertrag nichtig. Wenn die Nord es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt toleriert haben, dann ist das Kulanz, keine rechtmäßige Herrschaftsausübung. >Und ich habe Reman nicht erwähnt. Zurin Arctus ist verdammt wichtig, er ist der Magier der Konstellation, der Beobachter des Enantiomorphs, der, der Numidium erbaute und seinen Teil zur Tiber-Identität beitrug, aber versteckt. Er ist in Talos das Gegenstück zu Sotha Sil in ALMSIVI. Er ist Shezarr, der Fehlende Gott. Darum gehts doch gar nicht? Keiner bestreitet dass der wichtig ist. >Mehr Leute glauben an die Acht/Neun -> Weniger glauben an das altmerische Pantheon -> Weniger haben das Verlangen, die Welt zu vernichten oder sich mit jedem Menschen zu kabbeln. Lorkhan ist zweimal präsent. Akatosh ist die Verbindung von Auri-El und Shor und Shezarr ist Teil des Pantheons, bloß eben in seiner Rolle, die durch Talos umgedreht wird. Die Shezatosh-Theorie kannst du nicht einfach als Beweis für irgendwas anführen. Sie ist plausibel, und ich persönlich denke, durch die Marukhati (nicht Mythopoeia!) ist da auch etwas dran, aber mit absoluter Sicherheit können wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass Shor in Aka reingepresst wurde. Selbst wenn es so wäre, es wäre immer noch Aka, und Aka hat primär Interesse daran, König der Dämmerung zu sein. Aus metaphysischer, religiöser Sicht traue ich Akatosh nicht. Überhaupt nicht. Er mag als Türstopper gegen Alduin nützlich sein, ja, aber das lag an seiner Sphäre der Kontinuität der Zeit, nicht an seinem Wohlwollen den Menschen, dem Kalpa oder dem Psijic-Endeavor gegenüber. Zeitdrache bleibt Zeitdrache, und damit nicht menschenfreundlich, da mögen die weichgewaschenen Priester der Acht erzählen was sie wollen. Menschliche und merische Götter lassen sich nicht einfach vereinen, oder ineinander übersetzen, beide Seiten führen Krieg gegeneinander, und ohne Lorkhan, das Oberhaupt des menschlichen Pantheons, sieht es gegen die Thalmor äußerst düster aus. Mal abgesehen davon dass die Priester der Acht niemanden allen ernstes von den Aldmeri-Göttern bekehren wird, wenn überhaupt, passiert das andersherum. >So what you're saying is, that if everything would be different, it would work? Das Konzept wurde durch Helden und Gefangene über bloße Spielmechanik erhoben. Sie beschreiten den Pfad der Prophezeiung und erschaffen das Lied des Ereignisses, doch die meisten haben danach keinen Text mehr. Das LDB ist nun Shor oder bei Mora gefangen, und da ändern Wunschdenken nichts. Mag sein, aber eigener Kanon überschreibt im Zweifel irgendwelche Prinzipien, die Bethesda ausschließlich aus Vermarktungsgründen verfolgt, auch auf mythischem Level. Wer sagt, wann das Ereignis vorbei ist? Bethesda, wenn sie aufhören, DLC zu machen. Wenn die Geschichte meines Helden nun aber weitergeht, dann geht sie weiter, und da ich sie erst auf dem TalOS "installiere", wenn man es so formulieren möchte, ist es meine, und genau meine Entscheidung, wo sie ihr Ende findet - Was spätere Inkompatibilitäten betrifft, wenn sie sich vereinen lassen, great, wenn nicht, steht es mir frei, das, was von Bethesda angeboten wird anzunehmen, abzulehnen oder nur teilweise zu inkorporieren, wie mir der Sinn steht.